1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to protective garments and more specifically to an adaptive ballistic and blunt force trauma resistant garment that is to be worn in conjunction with ballistic vests.
Due to ballistic vests personnel have been surviving wounds to the torso at a much greater rate than in previous wars. Because of this, most of the wounds and injuries are being sustained in the unprotected arms, lower torso, and legs as the current issue military and law enforcement uniforms are made out of non-ballistic material such as cotton, Nylon, or Nomex.
The US Army is planning to issue the Advanced Combat Uniform (ACU) in FY 2005. It consists of a coat and trousers made of non-ballistic material and are worn with a ballistic vest in a combat environment. It will have cloth receptacles in the elbow and knee areas of the garment to accept foam padding to reduce injury from blunt force trauma. This uniform is similar to previous versions as it provides no protection from low and high velocity projectiles and fragments caused by such weapons as roadside bombs, rocket propelled grenades, mortars and rockets. Because of the serious design shortcomings of the ACU, personnel will continue to suffer needless wounds, injuries and death.
My invention will correct the deficiencies of the ACU and provide personnel with a uniform that will help save their lives. I wore my invention while serving in Iraq in 2004 and it proved to be a valid concept. Depending on the protection level desired, and the size and type of ballistic and non-ballistic panels that are worn, this garment will add no more than 15 pounds to the weight of the equipment carried by the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,011 teaches the use of continuous soft panels of energy absorbent protective material to surround selected body areas. In order to protect the hinged areas of the body, such as elbows and knees, the panels protecting the non-hinged areas must also be worn. This design is not practical to be worn by personnel for extended periods of time, as it is too cumbersome and heavy as it weighs 25 to 30 pounds. It is also not suitable to be worn as a uniform by personnel in a non-lethal environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,543 teaches the use of a lightweight flak vest. The vest provides no ballistic protection for the upper arms, elbows, lower back, hips and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,314 teaches the use of a soft body armor jacket that only protects the neck, upper torso, shoulders, upper arms, and groin of the wearer. The jacket provides no ballistic protection for the elbows, lower back, hips and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,340 teaches the use of a bullet resistant vest that is worn under the wearer's uniform. The vest provides no ballistic protection to the upper arms, elbows, lower back, hips, and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,270 teaches the use of a modular, all season multi-compartment jacket with bullet-proof features with a mesh panel in the rear. It is designed to be a stand alone garment and not to be worn with tactical ballistic vests in a combat environment. This invention does not provide any form of protection for the legs as is does not include a lower body unit such as trousers or pants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,802 teaches the use of an adaptive ballistic panel carrying garment that has a pocket-like receptacle in both the front and back to receive a ballistic panel. This garment provides no ballistic protection for the upper arms, elbows, lower back, hips and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,543 teaches the use of a lightweight soft body-armor product that incorporates ballistic material into a vest that protects the torso. This garment provides no ballistic protection for the upper arms, elbows, lower back, hips and legs.
None of the prior art discussed above combine ballistic and non-ballistic energy absorbent material to protect such areas of the body as the elbows, knees and shins. They are also not suitable to be worn as a uniform for everyday wear.
2. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the protective garment as described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a garment for military, police, and security personnel that provides a means for increased protection, survivability, combat confidence and performance;
(b) to provide a garment that is designed to be worn with ballistic vests;
(c) to provide a garment that will increase the comfort of the wearer of a ballistic vest;
(d) to provide a garment that will reduce wounds, injuries and death from low and high velocity projectiles and fragments. The garment includes a plurality of ballistic resistant panels that protect areas of the body that are not covered by ballistic vests;
(e) to provide a garment that is both lightweight and practical enough to be worn for long periods of time in both hot and cold environments;
(f) to provide a garment that can also be worn by personnel when operating in a non-lethal environment such as the police station or military barracks;
(g) to provide a garment that will reduce impact, abrasion and blunt force injuries by combining ballistic and non-ballistic energy absorbing panels where desired;
(h) to provide a garment that will make separate elbow, knee and shin pads obsolete by combining both ballistic and non-ballistic material to protect selected areas of the body.
Further Objects and Advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.